


Yours

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 14, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Stealth was necessary for that prank. Which had been easy to do with Harry. Uma knew how to sneak into his bedroom constantly. So that hadn’t been a problem.But with Ben...“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Uma told Evie.Infiltrating the castle had been more difficult than she imagined. Surely, after everything that had happened, the security around the King of Auradon would be this serious.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

It all started with a little joke from Ben towards Evie. A harmless joke. He pretended he was going to kiss her on the lips and at the last moment kissed her cheek.

‘ _Were you expecting something different?’_ Ben teased.

Evie laughed. Hours later, at a dinner with their friends, Evie commented out loud that she was lucky to love such a capable leader. Ben reached out his hand to her, touched. But Evie looked at Uma and continued to flatter her. When they finished, while Uma laughed out loud and Evie said to her boyfriend.

‘ _What’s up with that face?’_

By involving Uma, she thought it would be fun to do the same with Harry. And all day long, she was asking her first mate if he wanted a kiss. Every time that poor unfortunate soul said yes, and she gave him a little chocolate with that name.

That made Harry say ‘ _honey’_ or ‘ _luv_ ’ to Ben during a meeting and Uma want to hang him.

Somehow that made Uma join forces with Evie so that the next time Harry and Ben had training. Uma and Evie stole their clothes when the guys went to the showers. Uma would never forget how Harry had no problem walking naked across campus while Ben put on the team mascot costume.

And that made Ben and Harry join forces. The next thing Uma and Evie found out, they had no shoes, except for some matching unicorn slippers.

And that started a little war between them.

Nothing dangerous, but strong enough and interesting to laugh at it.

Stealth was necessary for that prank. Which had been easy to do with Harry. Uma knew how to sneak into his bedroom constantly. So that hadn’t been a problem.

But with Ben...

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Uma said.

Infiltrating the castle had been more difficult than she imagined. Surely, after everything that had happened, the security around the King of Auradon would be this serious.

“That’s unfair.” Evie smiled at her. “When you transformed Ben into a parrot that only said ‘ _Uma and Evie are the best_ ’ for an hour, I never said it was your fault that the king became hoarse when he returned to his original form.”

Uma stifled her laughter. They hid in a hallway while the guards made their rounds.

“That’s because when you spell on all Harry’s clothes so they transformed into that of a prince’s outfit and he threatened me to go naked all day, I didn’t tell him the reason why I couldn’t remove the curse was that it was your spell.” Uma reminded him.

“And you let him walk naked.” Evie rolled her eyes.

“Not naked, I wrote on his back ‘ _Uma’s property’._ That’s better than any clothes.” Uma winked at her.

They laughed silently and went back to their mission.

“Where is Ben’s room?” Uma asked looking at all the corridors and doors.

“Here.” Evie pointed the way.

“Oh, you know the place by heart.” Uma joked mischievously.

“That doesn’t work when you show off your boyfriend’s body and that he’s yours, you know?” Evie hid her blush behind her blue hair.

Uma feigned innocence.

“There is nothing wrong with nudity. The human body is fascinating, and many would say a work of art.”

“...whoever didn’t know you would believe you, Uma,” Evie said.

“Oh, and I would definitely say that Harry's body is a masterpiece.”

Evie stopped and made a silent gesture ‘ _Here’._

They entered in silence. This time it was Uma who did the work, while Evie held the silence spell so that Ben wouldn’t wake up. The current king of Auradon’s senses were incredibly sensitive. So, it was difficult to make surprise pranks on him if you didn’t have those kinds of spells.

The next day, while Uma and Harry ate their breakfast, the whistles and laughter made them lift their faces towards their respective partners, who were approaching together.

Ben had dark blue hair. Harry’s a turquoise color. Uma and Evie looked at each other, with some pride.

“Evie...”

“Ben.” She greets.

“I can’t go to a meeting looking like this.” He reminded her.

“But you look… devastatingly attractive.” Evie flicked her lashes “Or don’t you like the color?”

Ben opened his mouth in surprise, then frowned.

“You know I didn’t say that...”

Harry leaned over to Uma and smirked at her.

“If you want to emphasize that I am yours, darling.” He showed her his hand “Put a ring on it.”

Uma felt her cheeks heat up and she jerked back so fast she almost fell. Harry held her and chuckled, not retracting his words.

Ben looked at Evie innocently.

“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?” He asked so innocently that surely no one noticed the mischievous smile on his lips.

Evie looked around, noticing the audience between them and then at Uma, who was staring at her not knowing what to answer.

And in unison, the boys closed the distance. Ben with Evie. Harry with Uma. And they, following that synchronicity, said loud and clear. In innocent malice. In romantic mischief:

“Because if so, the answer is yes.”

All the people around them howled in excitement. People shouted in celebration. As Uma and Evie sank into their seats.

Well, that round Harry and Ben had won with their counterattack.

But that only raised the stakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the 
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
